


Kisses and cuddles

by Funnybone800



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, I'm in love with this ship it deserves more, M/M, fluffy a f, fresh has a synthetic bod in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: UNORIGINAL TITLECAS??UnsurprisingFresh and error have their first kiss and spend the day cuddling





	

Fresh gulped. His purple blush edging across his face slightly as he looked at the shorter glitching skele. "Are you sure bro?" He asked surprisingly sheepishly. Which made Error chuckle.

"We've been dating for three days. We need our first bonk" he giggled. Holding onto the sleeves of his Boyfriends horribly blinding sweater. The dark red tint on his faced evident as Fresh nodded. Leaning down slightly and placing a soft bonk on the others teeth. It only lasted a second as they both pulled away to giggle like idiots before pulling back in for smaller bonks all around each others faces.

The giggles they made were gay as hell as they wrapped their arms around each other and carefully nuzzles their faces. Fresh bringing his hands up to hold the others face was they pulled into a slightly longer tooth-kiss. Fresh lifted his shorter (by 1 inch mind u) boyfriend up and hugged him. The smaller giggling like a school girl.

"You're gay!!"  
"You're gayer bro!" Fresh said with a purr. Both of them giggling. They flopped onto Errors bed. Curling up beside each other.

Error put on Friends of course. Fresh nuzzling the other. "You're so motherfuNking cute homebrofriend" Error cringing at the horrible lingo. But appreciating it anyways.

Fresh wrapped a blanket around them both and cuddles up with his skeleboyfriend. GAY AS FUCK. He chuckles. "Whatever you're cuter" he scoffed. The warmth of being in his Boyfriends arms evident as they re-watched friends for the billionth God damned time...


End file.
